Keith
Keith is a character from the Netflix TV series Voltron: Legendary Defender. Character Keith is a Paladin of Voltron, originally piloting the Red Lion before becoming the Paladin of the Black Lion following Shiro's disappearance. He eventually gives up his role as a Paladin once Shiro returns and begins working with the Blade of Mamora instead, a group of alien rebels whom his mother is a member of. He does eventually return to the team and take up Black after discovering Lotor's secret plans. Ships Slash :Adeith — the ship between Keith and Adam :Heith — the ship between Keith and Hunk :Jaith — the ship between Keith and James :Katt — the ship between Keith and Matt :Keitok — the ship between Keith and Antok :Keitor — the ship between Keith and Lotor :Klance — the ship between Keith and Lance :Kolo — the ship between Keith and Rolo :Koliveith — the ship between Keith and Kolivan :Regeith — the ship between Keith and Regris :Sheith — the ship between Keith and Shiro :Sveith — the ship between Keith and Sven :Zeith — the ship between Keith and Zarkon Het :Kacxa — the ship between Keith and Acxa :Kallura — the ship between Keith and Allura :Keronica — the ship between Keith and Veronica :Komelle — the ship between Keith and Romelle :Kidge — the ship between Keith and Pidge :Lukeith — the ship between Keith and Luka Friendship :Broganes — the friendship between Keith and Shiro Poly :Adasheith — the ship between Keith, Adam and Shiro :Hallureith — the ship between Keith, Hunk and Allura :Jeiro — the ship between Keith, Shiro and James :Kallurance — the ship between Keith, Allura and Lance :Kidgance — the ship between Keith, Pidge and Lance :Klatte — the ship between Keith, Lance and Matt :Klunk — the ship between Keith, Hunk and Lance :Leithal — the ship between Keith, Lotor and Allura :Shallureith — the ship between Keith, Shiro and Allura :Sheitor — the ship between Keith, Shiro and Lotor :Shkidge — the ship between Keith, Shiro and Pidge :Sheithunk — the ship between Keith, Shiro and Hunk :Shkatt — the ship between Keith, Shiro and Matt :Shklance — the ship between Keith, Shiro and Lance Family :Kroeith — the ship between Keith and Krolia :Team Voltron Family — the ship between all members of Voltron Fanon Lance Shiro Fandom FAN FICTION : :Keith tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : on List Trivia * Keith's full name is unknown. * Keith likes the outdoors because of how quiet it is. * Keith is both Human and Galra. ** Keith is the only Paladin who's human race is never revealed. * Keith was originally only known to be in his late teens.San Diego Comic-Con 2016Comic Synopses His age was published as being 18 in The Paladin's Handbook, which was not reviewed by executive series staff.Den of Geek: Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon? August 2017AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, August 2017 ** While The Voltron Coalition Handbook states that a year has passed since Shiro's return to Earth, making Keith 19 by the time Season Six begins, his age is subject to his travels through the warped space-time of the Quantum Abyss, aging him two additional years. This was so Keith and Krolia could properly bond.ComicBook: "Voltron: Legendary Defender Showrunners Explain Keith's Big Change in Season 6", June 2018 ** Consequently, Keith ages two years ahead of the rest of Team Voltron, on top of the year he experiences along with everyone else, making him 21 years old by Season Six's end, three years older than his age in Season One. References Navigation ru:Кит